Too Late?
by AmazingBlaze101
Summary: It's too late, too late to tell her that I loved her, that I now know her feelings for me and how I tried to deny my feelings for her.


**Ok, so here is my first one-shot be nice. Lol and check out my other stories and please review!**

**So without further ado here is my new story:**

** Too Late?**

'It's too late, too late to tell her that I loved her, that I now know her feelings for me and how I tried to deny my feelings for her, I tried to tell myself that I didn't care, I tried to tell myself that I would forget her, but I couldn't. She haunts my dreams with her laugh, her smile, and her blushes.'Naruto mused as he had finally found out that Hinata loved him for so long he wondered why she stuttered around him, why she blushed around him, and why she even fainted around him, he thought she was so scared of him, but now he knows the truth.

Her feelings for him finally dawned on him one day when he was thinking of the girls in the village. You may be asking why would he be contemplating women of the village? After he had brought back Sasuke he thought this would win Sakura's love, he let out a dry laugh. God, he was an idiot he should've known that Sakura would run back to her dark knight. It fucking killed him when she did. He almost died for her, but it was never enough for her.

So there he sat ticking down the girls he hated and that hated him.

Ino, Temari, TenTen, and Sakura they all hated him and he hated them back... He thought they were his friends, but what they fuck have they ever done for him? Nothing.

And then Hinata came into his head, her smile, her laugh, the twinkle in her eye, her blush.

Naruto had put it in his mind, that perhaps he should ask her out on simple date, they could get to know each other and maybe... just maybe he could find love, but fate didn't like his plan.

**Flashback**

_Naruto was walking down to his favorite ramen shop when he spotted Hinata._

_'Now's my chance to ask her out…' Naruto thought as he straightened his shirt making sure it wasn't dirty, he breathed out in his hand and smelled it making sure his breath didn't smell bad, He plastered a smile on his face and started to walk over to her. He halted seeing Kiba come and talk to her. 'If Kiba even knew I was going to ask her out he might bust my balls for it.' So he hid behind a corner waiting for Kiba to leave._

_He studied Hinata, her porcelain skin, slender neck, flush cheeks, plump lips, and curves in all the right places._

_"Hey Kiba-kun." Naruto shook his head hearing Hinata's silky soft voice._

_Kiba seemed to be trying to say something but he looked...nervous? Is that a blush on his face? Naruto shook his head at the strange behavior that Kiba was exhibiting._

_"H-hey Hinata." A stutter? He stutters now?_

_Naruto didn't know why but he didn't like the behavior Kiba was exhibiting, it was like the behavior that Hinata exhibited when she was around him._

_Kiba whispered something into Hinata's ear he didn't know what it was, but whatever it was it made her blush like mad, Naruto balled his hands into a fist, he saw Hinata give a nod, before he knew what was going on Kiba grabbed Hinata in a hug, but that's not what got him upset, no, it was what he did next scene that made him upset. He saw Kiba look down at Hinata and Hinata looking up at Kiba they inched towards each other until their lips met and Naruto, well Naruto felt like his heart stopped._

_Naruto backed up not believing the scene in front of him. He was too late. The last person that perhaps he could love had been taken in front of his eyes._

_He ran back to his apartment throwing open the door and throwing himself on the bed._

**End Flashback**

"It's too late and it's all my fault if I hadn't been so dense I would have asked out Hinata a long time ago and now she's with Kiba." Naruto thought bitterly.

"**Kit, Kit**!" He hears Kurama calling him.

"What do you want, you stupid fur ball? Can't you tell I'm not in the mood?" Naruto said spitefully, as he buried himself in one the pillows.

"**Quit moping and go get your mate**!" He roared.

"I'm not sure if you saw what I just saw but she isn't mine... she's Kiba's." Naruto says with sadness slowly eating at him and perhaps a bit of anger.

"**Well, she won't be his if you go and tell her you like her. Now Go!" Kurama yelled at him again**, Naruto sighed.

"Why do you even care?'' Naruto as he asked him in a confused tone.

**"Because**…" Naruto could hear the sigh, coming from the demon. "…**I've seen how these people treat you and this female she's never treated you like that, she's showed you respect...and you deserve happiness for once in your life**." Kurama tells him, long gone were the days he tried to escape... well, he did try every now and then but their relationship had become something of a friendship.

"Yeah-Yeah you're right!" Naruto sat up on the bed with new found hope.

Naruto got up wiped the tears off his face and went to find Hinata.

It wasn't easy he looked everywhere, he looked for her at the super market, he looked for her at the Hyuga mansion which ensued an awkward conversation between the guards and him, but he finally found her at the training grounds.

"Hey Hinata!" He called out to her giving her a radiant smile and a wave.

She turned to meet ocean colored eye that she could drowned in them, a blush graced her cheeks.

"Hi, Naruto-kun." She smiled at him.

Naruto felt butterflies dance in his stomach as he saw her beautiful smile.

"Hey…um...um, Hinata I was wondering if you would like to go out with me you know like on a...date?" He asked her while scratching the back of his head nervously.

Hinata looked up at him confused by the sudden question.

"I…I'm sorry, Naruto but I'm with Kiba now." Hinata tells him.

"Oh…" Naruto says trying his best to keeps the tears in.

"I'm-" Hinata starts off but is quickly interrupted by Naruto's voice.

"I…I have to go." Naruto says as he doesn't wait for a reply he starts running to his apartment.

'Stupid, stupid, I'm such a baka! Why did I ask her when I knew she would say no?!' He berates himself.

He let the pain eat at him, at his soul; it hurt him more than when he found out about Sakura and Sasuke.

He promised himself he would never allow himself to feel this way every again so he cut off all of his friends and what was once the happy, exuberant, and obnoxious Naruto; he was long gone and replaced by a cold self-hating soul.

**One Year Later**

Naruto had just gotten back from an A-Ranked mission when he saw something at his door step.

"What the-" He sees a letter on his door step and opens it, and when he was finished it with it he regrets even looking at it.

In the letter was an invitation to Kiba and Hinata's wedding, which was today... Damn how didn't he know about this? Maybe it was because he was on missions 90% of the time? Yeah… that could be it.

'Great so their getting married and I'm going to die alone, whooo when's the party.' Naruto thought sarcastically. Then again should he really be surprised? Sasuke did warn him about this on their last mission.

**Flashback**

_Naruto and Sasuke were on their way back from a long 3 week mission._

_"Hey dobe what's been up with you?" Sasuke asked irritated._

_"What are you talking about?" Naruto said nonchalantly._

_Sasuke realized that his best- friend did not insult him back which was rather weird._

_"You've been acting like a douche lately, you haven't talked to me, Sakura, Kakashi, Choji, Hinata." Sasuke noticed Naruto had stiffened when he mentioned the porcelain beauty._

_"That's why you're acting like this aren't you, because of her?" _

_Naruto scoffed, "As if I care for her."_

_"You sure act like you do she's got you-" Before Sasuke could finsih his sentence Naruto punched him square in the jaw._

_"Shut up, I don't want to hear anything about her better yet I don't even wanna fucking hear your voice." Naruto's voice sounded menacing._

_Sasuke wiped the blood that came from his mouth and started to laugh, "You're an asshole, You think Hinata's bitching and depressed about you like you are about her? Trust me she hasn't even given you a second thought."_

_Sasuke continued, "She's moved on with her life...without you because you're a loser." Sasuke walked away leaving a distraught Naruto _

**End Flashback.**

"**Go kit, just go to that wedding and prove to her that you're the one**." Kurama tells him.

"And why should I listen to you? If I'm correct the last time I listened to you I got rejected." Naruto stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"**Look if you don't go you'll always wonder what if? Or what would have happened? You need to go and if she says no just move on**." Kurama said to him.

"Look thanks for your concern, but I already took one rejection from her I don't think I can handle another one." Naruto tells him exasperated from arguing with the fox about this certain topic.

"**Listen to me Kit, I'm tired of you acting like nothing bothers you and acting like your fine, when your clearly not! With the rate you're going it's bound to make you regret… I know, I know that you still love her and that if you let her get married, without letting her ever know your feelings and giving her the option to choose between you and Kiba, then that's even worse**!" Kurama told him as he was aggravated by the blonde's uncaring ways

"What am I supposed to say 'Oh Hinata I love you, leave Kiba for me!' Is that what you want?!" Naruto yelled in aggravation.

"**Fine, fine if you want to live your life like this than, be my guest**!" Kurama told him giving up on the brat.

Naruto ran a tan hand through his sun kissed hair in annoyance.

'I guess he is right I do love her...but what if she rejects me again... No, it would be worst for me to die and her to never know.' Naruto said finally making his decision.

Naruto ran to go find the blue-haired beauty hoping that everything would go in his favor this time.

Naruto finally sees the temple that they are having the wedding, he quickly goes in the back seeing his ex-crush in a horrid pink dress.

"Sakura! Sakura where's Hinata?" Naruto asks her.

"She's in that room." Sakura tells him she didn't have enough time to ask him what he wanted with the bride.

Before Naruto opened the door he came back to Sakura and told her while scrunching his face in distaste, "That dress is the ugliest dress I have ever seen." The blonde quickly ran away before she could do any damage to him.

Naruto quickly opened the door and the sight in front of him was breathtaking Hinata in a beautiful strapless wedding dress with diamonds on the front and lace at the bottom embroidered with flowers stood the beautiful Hyuga Hinata.

"Naruto?" She seemed confused at seeing the blonde man in front of her.

"Hinata please listen to me, I always thought that I was alone in this village, I thought that no one loved me, that no one knew my pain… but I it was a year ago when I knew Hinata, that you were the one that felt my pain, the one who loved me, the one who was always there." His voice held so much hope in it.

Hinata felt tears in her eyes, 'No don't do this to yourself your with Kiba you're going to marry Kiba you can't just up and leave him' Hinata was awakened from her thoughts when she felt something wet on her stomach.

She looked down to see Naruto hugging her waist and crying into her wedding dress, this had been the first time that she had seen Naruto have any emotion he had become so hard and uncaring this past year.

"Please...Please don't leave me I…I don't know what to do anymore." He tells her, his voice betraying the desperation he has.

Hinata looked down at him sadness and pain written in her eyes she wasn't all that surprised there were moments that lead to this point.

**Flashback**

_Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, and Temari were all out eating together and one subject that was bugging them all was Naruto and his new behavior._

_"Has anyone noticed that Naruto he's been acting strange lately?" Sakura asks the group._

_"Hai, he seems distance from everyone." Choji said._

_"How troublesome, but I have to agree he seems to have a wall between everyone and himself." Shikamaru said before allowing himself to rest his head on the table in hope for a nap._

_"Yeah, I haven't talked to the dobe or even seen him in a while." Sasuke informed them, they were best friends and for Naruto not to tell him what was going on was weird._

_Anbu member came and requesting Kiba, Choji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru, to much dismay of Shikamaru who grumbled about getting a good nap._

_"Well, now that they're gone I can ask you a question, Hinata." Sakura said looking at the shy girl as if she held all the answers_

_"Me…? What for?" Hinata says._

_"Well, I was hoping you can talk to Naruto for me see what's the matter with him?" Sakura asked in a hopeful voice._

_"Why, can't you do it Forehead?!" Ino chirped up._

_"Yeah, how come you can't go and ask him yourself!" Temari comes and backs up Ino; they hated thinking of poor shy Hinata speaking to her ex-crush._

_They both knew Hinata still had feelings for Naruto, but that she was also falling for Kiba and they did not want the girl to be in the middle._

_"For one thing I would not be helping him, my motivation speech for him would probably be: 'Whatever is the matter with you suck it up and go back to your normal self Baka!' with a hit on the head so I really don't call 'that' helping. Besides Hinata is way nicer and he'll probably listen to her than me…" Sakura explained matter-of-factually_

_Hinata digested this information in and can kind of see what Sakura was going with this, if Sakura had gone and talked to Naruto it would probably push him over the edge._

_"Fine." Hinata sighed in a defeated tone._

_"Alright!" Sakura yelled in victory_

_"Wait a minute! Hinata are you sure I mean... Can you handle this?" Ino says with concern written on her face._

_Hinata let out a tired sigh, "I guess, I mean I can't act like he doesn't exist." Hinata told her, but she seemed so unsure._

_They all nodded, but they hated thinking of Hinata being stuck between two important men that she loved._

_After Hinata got done with her lunch she went to the training grounds to find Naruto and of course she did._

_"Hey Naruto." Hinata said softly, hoping not disturb him._

_Naruto looked up at her uncaringly and went back to attacking a tree stump._

_"Umm…Naruto can we talk?" Hinata felt hurt that she did not get a respond back from the ocean blue-eyed man._

_"I don't know I'm kind of in the middle of training." In fact he wasn't that busy he could talk to her but he chose not to, he chose not to talk to anyone._

_"Please Naruto, I won't be long?" She told him hopingly._

_He sighed, "Sure, why not?" Naruto finally gave in to her silky soft voice._

_They sit on the ground Naruto with his knees up to his chest and arms crossing each other on his knees, while Hinata sat down cross legged._

_"Umm, Naruto is there something the matter with you you've been kind of distant from everyone lately?" Hinata asked tilting her head questioningly._

_"Yeah, I'm fine is that all you wanted to ask me?" Naruto said curtly._

_Hinata winced at the voice that he uses she can tell he's aggravated at her._

_"Naruto, look I just want to help-" Hinata was cut off by Naruto's voice._

_"Ha, help me? Look Hinata I don't need your help or anyone else's." Naruto tells her while standing up and going back to training._

_Hinata is shocked she never heard Naruto be so...so mean and heartless._

_"Well I'm sorry for trying to be a friend!" Hinata yelled at him_

_"I don't need friends and I sure as hell don't need you!" Naruto screamed at the pearl eyed beauty_

_Hinata felt like she was slapped, but that was quickly washed away with anger._

_"Oh, so you don't need me… yet you asked me out a couple months ago! Do you remember that Naruto? Of course, no one would go out with a LOSER like you!" Before Hinata knew what she was saying the words were already out of her mouth._

_"Naruto...I'm-" Hinata was cut off yet again by Naruto._

_"Leave…Leave me alone…I thought that you were different from 'them' but your just the same, huh?" Naruto told her and let out a bitter laugh._

_"Naruto-" Hinata is cut off by a roar._

_"Leave!"_

_Hinata struck with fear and sadness ran away with tears down her face._

**End Flashback**

Since that day she tried her best to forget about him and even to avoid him and it seemed the feeling was mutual she hadn't seen him since that day.

"Hinata, please forgive me, I do need you, please." His voice held desperation in it, he was literately begging.

Hinata started to cry she slide down to his level putting her forehead on his tears streamed down both of their faces.

"Naruto...that day when I called you a loser... I didn't mean it." She whispered to him

Naruto didn't respond, at least not with words, he brushed her plump pink lips with his thumb, they inched towards each other, letting their lips brush against each other until Naruto claimed her lips. They kissed each other softly and passionately.

"I love you Hinata." Naruto confessed

"I love you too Naruto."

"Well, isn't this a happy ending." They hear a voice say at the door.

Hinata is quick to remember that voice and quickly let's go of Naruto and jumps up.

"Kiba-" Hinata stutters, but of course is cut off by Kiba she was getting rather aggravated with every one cutting her off.

"No, it's ok, Hinata…I kind of always knew this would happen sooner or later I just kind of hoped it was sooner." Kiba joked but it held truth in it. He would rather have Naruto come and take her away from him when they were dating rather than when they were getting married.

"I'm so sorry; Kiba I never meant to hurt you." Hinata said with tears in her eyes she was actually getting to know Kiba and love him, but it wasn't meant to be… her heart belonged to Naruto.

"It's ok, Hinata this is the way it should have been before." Kiba smiled softly at the beauty.

"Hey Dobe." Kiba called towards Naruto "There are people still expecting a wedding out there you should go get dressed." Kiba tells him with a smirk on his face.

"Kiba...I don't know what to say." Naruto says in disbelief.

"Well, first you need to ask her to marry you… I mean she has to say yes first." Kiba points at Hinata.

Naruto gets down on one knee in front of Hinata and says, "Hinata, I know this is unexpected and when you think about it quick, but the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you, but I can't go on with life without you so Hinata Hyuga will you marry me?" He asked her with so much love in his voice.

"Yes...Yes Naruto I will." Hinata says jumping on him and smothering him with kisses.

Hinata let Naruto go and looked at Kiba, and said "I will never forget how much you helped me, Kiba you're a great friend." Hinata says as she stands on her tip-toes and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

That day Naruto and Hinata got married of course some were surprised other were whispering 'Finally', Hinata and Naruto agreed with the latter; they were right it is about time that they realized there feelings for each other, and now they were together forever.

Perhaps not everything is too late to change, But sometimes for you to change your fate you must fight for it.

**Whooooo that was a long story any way I hoped you guys liked and yea sorry it was so quick and I realized mid-way in the story there was no build up to this story so I let Hinata have a flashback so it wouldn't be a quick wrap up anyway review.**

**Until next time…**

**Peace,Love, and Sex. Lol (jk)**


End file.
